


soulmate of a jedi [Not!fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Notfic [26]
Category: Star Wars: A New Dawn - John Jackson Miller, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Aural not!fic, Character Study, Developing Relationship, F/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soulmates, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Kanan and Hera are soulmates, but that means very different things to different people.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Series: Notfic [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/774375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	soulmate of a jedi [Not!fic]

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my not!fics this idea is free to a good home.

**Title:** Soulmate of a jedi

 **Fandom:** Star Wars Rebels

 **Author:** Litra

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Kanan/ Hera

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Length:** 35:31

**Summary:**

> Kanan and Hera are soulmates, but that means very different things to different people.

  


There is not yet a transcript of this not-fic

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Kanan%20Hera%20soulmate%20au.mp3)


End file.
